elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wylandriah
|Base ID = }} Wylandriah is a Bosmer mage and the court wizard to Jarl Laila Law-Giver of Riften. Personality She is chronically forgetful and talks to herself, often losing her train of thought. Wylandriah's main focus in life is the pursuit of her research, and she cares for little else. While talking with her, she will ask the Dragonborn to assist her in retrieving three items she has misplaced. As the court wizard, Wylandriah also sells items relating to the arcane arts, and is known to have, at least on one occasion, caused much consternation to the College of Winterhold.Per Your Requests Interactions Hunt and Gather As a miscellaneous quest, it does not have an official name. The Dragonborn must obtain three items Wylandriah left behind in her forgetfulness: #Wylandriah's Spoon is found at the Fellstar Farm in the town of Ivarstead, within Wylandriah's Satchel, to the left of the fireplace on a table. Fellstar Farm is usually unlocked in late afternoon when the owner is seen entering the house. #An orichalcum ingot found at The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold, in a satchel on the top shelf with some elves ear, on the right side of the room when facing the bar. #Wylandriah's Soul Gem, found at the White Phial in Windhelm, in a satchel with her name on it, sitting atop a barrel on the right side of the room. After giving her all the items, she will thank the Dragonborn for the "uncanny foresight" as, by then, she has completely forgotten about them. She will still offer a reward, however. Dialogue General Dialogue "I have to remember. Ward first, then summon." :What has you so preoccupied? "Someone actually interested in what I'm doing? Amazing! Well, allow me to explain. My experimentations involves a magical construct and a reagent that will allow the construct to maintain a field of permanent harmonic energy!" ::I don't understand a word of that. "You don't have to, because it's utter nonsense. It's never going to work. No, no, no. What I need to do is reverse that. Draw the harmonic energy into the reagent and then apply it with the proper incantation. What was I thinking? It would never work that first way. Why didn't you tell me?" ::Fascinating! Do go on... "Ah ha! So you're a student of theoretical applied harmonics! Putting aside Ralston's Constant of Universal Inversion for a moment, how would you approach the problem? Draw the harmonic energy into the reagent or allow it to generate its own field?" ::I would use the blue thing. "The blue thing? But even the simplest harmonic is composed of entirely... Wait just a moment. The blue thing. Yes, yes, yes! I can see your point. Draw out the necessary energies using a Jarol Apparatus! But wait. What about soul reversal? You must be aware of the consequences when using the apparatus near an open magic field." :::You totally lost me. "I'll tell you why you won't tell me. Because you were absolutely right not to. It's a fundamental rule of magic and it would be ridiculous. You can't draw from harmonic energy without a soul siphon. Since you're so well informed I'm certain you've solved the problem with thermic drift, right?" :::Um... I don't know. Seven? "Seven. Astonishing. I hadn't considered that. I mean, it would take months... years to work out the differentials. But what a revolutionary concept. Wait, wait. I can see a minor problem in your theory. Without a soul siphon, how would you prevent permanent magicka burn?" :::How about using calipers? "Calipers? That's utterly ridiculous. Maybe long ago, you could just find calipers in every household across Tamriel, but not anymore. Hold on, you've given me a brilliant idea. Just as calipers hold materials in place, a soul siphon can hold magic fields in place. Genius! And I'm sure you've completely worked out how to counteract complete dimensional collapse, right?" ::::Nope, don't get it at all. "What's not to get? It's as simple as Traven's First Axiom of Magic... or was it Galerion's Law of Casting. Hmm. I'll tell you what, let me find out where that's from. I'll need to look through my library... and get you an answer. Umm... what were we talking about?" ::::Easy, it's nine. "Of course! Nine is the most basic of magical principles. Oh, how stupid of me. That completely takes care of all your basic problems, magicka burn, dimensional collapse and thermic drift! You've done it! Now, if I can only remember what we were originally talking about." ::::Swallow a soul gem? "Are you completely insane? Swallow a soul gem? That has to be the most brilliant and unexpected solution I've heard in a long time. It solves all of my problems and keeps the field stable! Now all I need... wait, what were we talking about?" :Where can I learn more about magic? "Winterhold. You want the College there. They teach quite a bit." "Ok... now where did I put those spiders?" Conversations Saerlund's beliefs are true Wylandriah: "Do you realize how delicate the experiment is you've interrupted by sending for me? I may need to throw out the components and start again." Laila: "How dare you take that kind of tone. You're in service to me, remember?" Wylandriah: "I'm sorry my lady. The stresses of all this research... it's becoming more than I can bear." Laila: "You're forgiven. Now, I want to know if you've made any progress with my son. Is he cursed? Has he been possessed?" Wylandriah: "Sorry, my lady. I've been looking but I'm convinced Saerlund says truly believes what he is saying." Laila: "Very well. Keep at it. You may go." Imperial victory Hemming and Wylandriah Hemming: "So, have you thought about what I said?" Wylandriah: "I find the concept of sleeping with you not only repulsive, but morally unsettling. Does that answer your question?" Hemming: "You listen to me. I'd be careful wagging that pretty little tongue at me like that otherwise I may just have it cut off." Wylandriah: "Just stay away from me and maybe I won't weave a spell to shrink something that matters to you." Maul and Wylandriah Wylandriah: "Maul, can I ask a personal favor of you?" Maul: "Well that depends on what the favor is, now doesn't it." Wylandriah: "It's Hemming. He's making advances and I can't bear the man's presence. Is there anything you can do?" Maul: "I'll talk to him, but he's stubborn. He's like his mother; he sees what he wants and he won't quit until he has it." Wylandriah: "Anything you can do to keep his filthy hands off of me would be a welcome change." Quotes *''"Excuse my disorganization, but I'm in the middle of some delicate experiments."'' *''"Did we have an appointment? No... was it a delivery? I can't remember."'' *''"I know you. Where was it? Hm. Oh! You were getting something for me?"'' -During Hunt and Gather Trivia *Wylandriah has some interesting, yet bizarre, conversations. *Wylandriah may have had some association with Sheogorath, or at least visited the Shivering Isles, due to the fact that she requested Greenmote from the College of Winterhold, only to be told that they have no idea what that is. *When asked about her experiments, Wylandriah seems to be describing the creation of an Atronach Thrall, or perhaps a Golem, due to her describing a construct that is able to "maintain a field," or remain on Nirn. *Wylandriah is the only known character, apart from M'aiq the Liar, to reference the fact that there are no calipers in . *According to the Official Game Guide, Wylandriah merely acts in an odd and scatterbrained fashion so as to be left alone to complete her experiments. It is unknown if this is true or not. This is hinted at when Hemming propositions her and she responds very succinctly and coherently rather than merely pretending to not understand. Bugs *If any of her quest items are found before starting the quest and speaking to her, she will act as if the quest is active, despite the quest not being in the quest log. It may still be possible to complete this quest if the Dragonborn travels to all of the places she directs them to and retrieve her items. There will be no quest markers. Appearances * de:Wylandriah es:Wylandriah ru:Вайландрия Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers